Snow White and The Huntsman
by peoxies
Summary: Jungkook bisa di ibaratkan sebagai putri salju dan Yoongi adalah seorang pemburu. [yoonkook]


_Snow White and The Huntsman._

 ** _Story:_**

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hampir menyerupai garis. Matanya memperhatikan dengan jeli seperti pemburu, memantau setiap pergerakan seorang pemuda dengan rambut sehitam arang, kulit seputih salju dan bibir semerah darah. Pemuda itu mengingatkannya dengan tokoh dongeng terkenal.

 _Snow White._

Well, nama itu memang pantas disandingkan padanya. Dengan visual tanpa celah dan tutur halus perkataannya. Orang-orang menjulukinya sebagai Snow White versi laki-laki. Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda kelahiran Busan yang namanya banyak di elu-elukan oleh khalayak, juga wajahnya yang terpampang di papan reklame besar.

Tapi, tidak ada yang sempurna bukan di dunia ini? Bahkan seorang Jungkook juga memiliki bagian cacat pada dirinya. Bukan fisik, tetapi hatinya. Ia memang baik, menyukai setiap anak kecil dan sangat ramah. Namun hatinya itu sudah hancur, pecah berkeping-keping. Hatinya dulu sudah dihancurkan, dan Yoongi tau siapa pelakunya.

Seorang pemburu yang dulu pernah menolongnya, merengkuhnya dan berbagi cinta. Dirinya. Ingatan tentang mereka yang menghabiskan tiap malam dalam rengkuhan masing-masing. Jungkook akan tidur dilengannya, wajahnya akan mengusak lucu diceruk leher Yoongi, menggumam protes saat coba dibangunkan.

Atau saat mereka lari dari orang-orang yang selalu berusaha menyakiti Jungkook. Yoongi akan selalu merentangkan tangannya, menghalau setiap rasa sakit yang akan menyerang cintanya. Menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng, mengerahkan semua yang ia miliki untuk Jungkook. Mereka akan berlari dengan genggaman jari yang berkaitan erat, lalu tertawa lepas saat berhasil kabur.

Semua kenangan indah dan pahit mereka masih melekat segar dibenaknya, tidak pernah pudar bahkan Yoongi bisa mengingat setiap detail yang ada. Yoongi sadar kalau ia adalah laki-laki paling beruntung karena memiliki Jungkook dalam genggaman dan hatinya.

Tapi bodohnya Yoongi membuang hal berharga yang ia miliki. Menyakitinya begitu bar bar sampai rasa ngilu itu masih tersisa dihati Jungkook. Mencampakan Jungkook untuk mengejar karirnya, mengejar dan terus membidik targetnya. Yoongi adalah pemburu, memangsa dan memamerkan buruannya. Penghargaan. Dan setiap detiknya ia semakin lapar, tidak pernah puas dan tanpa sadar meninggalkan kekasihnya.

Bahkan dengan bajingannya mengatakan pada publik kalau ia tidak memiliki kekasih sama sekali saat iru.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, tidak ada orang spesial dihatiku. Percintaan bukanlah hal penting dan aku tidak memikirkannya sama sekali." Ia ingat setiap kata yang ia lontarkan saat itu pada reporter wanita yang mewawancarainya. Saat perilisan album ke tiga miliknya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rumor yang mengatakan kalau anda memiliki hubungan spesial dengan anggota termuda dari BTS, Yoongi-ssi?"

Yoongi terdiam sebentar, hanya sebentar kemudian menjawab tanpa membawa pikirannya. "Tidak ada sama sekali. Bahkan kami tidak begitu dekat."

Dan Yoongi mengutuk dirinya untuk itu, benar-benar idiot sampai rasanya ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke trotoar. Yoongi ingat saat dia pulang ke apartemen miliknya setelah jadwal promosi dan menemukan Jungkook yang berdiri menatapnya. Jungkook tidak menangis, tapi Yoongi bisa melihat bagaimana Jungkook menatapnya begitu terluka.

Ia ingat saat Jungkook mengatakan kalau ia sudah terlalu lelah, ia sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi karena lukanya sudah terlalu banyak. Jungkook mengatakan kalau ia sudah melepas Yoongi, setelahnya melewati Yoongi tanpa mau menoleh kebelakang.

Yoongi tersentak saat sebuah tepukan mendarat pada pundaknya, mendongak dan menemukan Namjoon;sahabatnya. "Kita sedang berpesta dan kau malah melamun seperti unta disini." Yoongi mendesis mendengar perkataan Namjoon, "Kau beruntung aku sedang tidak berminat untuk memukulmu." dan Namjoon malah membalas dengan tawa besarnya.

Mereka tengah mengikuti acara penghargaan akhir tahun seperti biasanya, dan Yoongi masuk dalam banyak nominasi, sebagai seorang rapper terkenal ia selalu memastikan kalau namanya akan selalu tercantum disetiap nominasi jangkauan miliknya. Ingatlah, Yoongi adalah seorang pemburu yang selalu bisa membidik buruannya;tropi penghargaan.

Dan karena ini sebuah acara penghargaan tentu saja banyak penyanyi, idol, rapper, aktris dan aktor yang datang. Termasuk Jungkook. Puteri salju itu datang tentu saja dengan kedua partnernya;Taehyung dan Jimin. Grup idola trio yang sudah mempunyai nama besar sama seperti dirinya.

Yoongi duduk dibarisan belakang dengan beberapa rapper lainnya dan Jungkook tepat berada dua bangku didepannya. Jungkook terlihat begitu luar biasa cantik dengan pakaian serba putihnya, sweater turtleneck berwarna putih dan ripped jeans berwarna senada. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan jatuh menutupi dahi, riasan tipis diwajahnya dan dua tindik di telinga kirinya.

Indah tidak terjangkau.

Namjoon memutar kedua matanya jengah saat kembali menangkap pemandangan Yoongi yang tengah memperhatikan mantan kekasihnya. Tidak usah bingung, Namjoon tahu semua kisah tentang Yoongi dan Jungkook karena dia juga ada disana menyaksikannya.

Tangannya menyikut perut Yoongi, lantas menggeleng saat Yoongi menatapnya tidak suka.

"Berhentilah menatap, kau terlihat menyeramkan, hampiri dia dan minta maaflah hyung."

Yoongi mengerjap, terpaku saat Namjoon memanggilnya dengan embel-embel hyung. Jika sampai sahabatnya itu memakai kata 'hyung' maka ada dua kemungkin, ia sedang serius atau muak dengan dirinya. Dan ia berani bertaruh kalau Namjoon tengah dalam posisi keduanya.

"Kau mudah hanya bicara," ia menjeda sebentar, "Jungkook pasti tidak akan memaafkanku, Namjoon." Kerongkongannya kering saat kalimat tersebut terlontar otomatis begitu saja, ia sudah tidak punya harapan. Bagaimana bisa Jungkook memaafkannya setelah semua yang ia perbuat? Tidak ada harapan atau kesempatan kedua untuknya.

"Terserahmu saja, sebaiknya kau bersiap sekarang. Managermu sudah memanggil disana." ucap Namjoon sambil dagunya menunjuk kearah bagian sisi panggung. Jantungnya berdegup cepat saat mengingat kalau ia akan tampil sebentar lagi. Tapi bukan hanya sekedar ia tampil sendiri diatas panggung, melainkan ia akan berduet dengan mantan kekasihnya. Jungkook.

Ia bangkit dengan terbata, melangkah lambat-lambat. Masih belum siap. Mereka berdua hanya pernah satu kali latihan bersama, selama ini hanya sekedar mengamati penampilan masing-masing untuk bekal latihan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka latihan bersama saat rehearsal tadi.

Tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali diantara mereka berdua. Detik dimulai mereka rehearsal sampai sekarang. Berdiri canggung dengan penata rias yang masih menempeli. Lampu panggung mulai menggelap, Jungkook naik lebih dulu. Bernyanyi lebih dulu, menghipnotis semua atensi setiap orang termasuk dirinya. Yoongi merindukan suara itu, merindukan saat suara lembut Jungkook yang selalu bersenandung saat memasak untuknya ataupun sebagai pengantar tidur mereka berdua.

Puteri Saljunya.

Dan selanjutnya giliran Yoongi yang naik ke atas panggung, menjerat buruannya dengan rap miliknya. Lidahnya tidak pernah terbelit saat melafalkan lirik cepat, berjalan menyusuri panggung dan berakhir berdiri tepat didepan Jungkook. Mereka bertatapan lama sambil menyanyikan bagian mereka, suara lembut Jungkook dan suara serak Yoongi.

 _'Aku menatap kedalam matamu, terperangkap oleh jebakanmu. Kau adalah seorang pemburu dan aku sudah pernah diperingatkan, tapi masih dengan bodohnya terjatuh dalam perangkapmu.'_

Jungkook menyanyikan bagian liriknya, menatap tepat pada kelereng milik Yoongi. Seakan tengah menceritakan dirinya sendiri.

 _'Aku adalah puteri saljunya dan kau adalah pemburunya. Kau menolongku sekaligus menjeratku. Kau adalah seorang pemburu dan aku sudah diperingatkan.'_

Yoongi tercekat, ia merasa ditampar kuat oleh Jungkook. Ini lagu mereka, lagu yang dipublikasikan satu minggu sebelum acara ini, dan panggung ini adalah stage perdana mereka. Mereka berdua menulis lirik masing-masing, mengerjakannya terpisah namun tetap menghasilkan hasil yang luar biasa. Yoongi menunduk untuk sepersekon detik sebelum akhirnya merapalkan bagiannya dengan matanya yang menatap tepat kearah sepasang mata bulat didepannya.

 _'Kau sudah diperingatkan, tapi kau masih keras kepala. Kau menutup kedua telingamu juga mulutmu. Kau bilang kau terjerat dalam perangkapku, Oh sayangku bahkan aku sudah lebih dulu terjerat dalam pesona milikmu,_

 _;Pemburu ini masih belum puas, dan tidak akan pernah puas. Kau sudah diperingatkan, bersiaplah untuk terjerat sekali lagi.'_

Kemudian musik mulai memelan dan akhirnya berhenti digantikan riuh tepuk tangan. Yoongi tidak sadar kalau ia mengganti liriknya. Malah mengucap apa yang ada dibenaknya, tapi ia tidak menyesal. Acara penghargaan akhir tahun itu berjalan dengan meriah tanpa kendala sedikitpun. Yoongi masih merasakan tremor pada kedua tangannya, masih merasakan euforia saat menatap manik kembar milik Jungkook.

Pengumuman pemenang untuk rapper terbaik tahun ini akan dibacakan, Yoongi tentu saja masuk dalam nominasi. Dia tidak berdebar, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang ia pedulikan adalah rasa hangat yang menjalar didadanya. Masih belum bisa melupakan satu kenangan lagi yang ia buat bersama mantan kekasihnya.

Dan seperti ekspektasi orang-orang, Yoongi memenangkan nominasi. Berhasil mengumpulkan dua trofi untuk malam ini. Kakinya melangkah mantap, ada banyak pikiran yang ingin ia ungkapkan tapi ia sudah memilih satu.

Ia berdiri menghadap ribuan penonton dan para tamu undangan lainnya. Tapi matanya hanya tertuju pada satu orang yang kini tengah menatapnya juga. Jungkook memang tidak tersenyum, tapi Yoongi tahu kalau mantan kekasihnya itu tengah merasa senang dan juga bangga.

Yoongi tersadar kalau selama ini bukan Jungkook yang meninggalkannya, tapi ia sendiri. Bahkan Jungkook tidak pernah meninggalkannya barang sedetikpun. Ia baru menyadarinya, ia ingat kalau ia pernah menemukan Jungkook tengah membeli albumnya saat ia tidak sengaja tengah melewati toko milik Hoseok.

Ia ingat saat menemukan seseorang menggunakan nama Snow White menulis kata-kata penyemangat untuknya di fancafe dan merasa sangat familiar. Ia ingat saat ia sibuk didalam studio miliknya, ibunya datang memberikan kotak bekal berisikan olahan daging domba untuknya lalu langsung pergi tanpa kata, hanya kecupan ringan dikedua pipinya. Padahal ia tahu kalau ibu nya tidak pernah memasak itu.

Dan itu cukup untuk Yoongi mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Sebelumnya aku sangat berterimakasih pada semua fans dan orang-orang yang mendukungku. Tanpa kalian aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan kehormatan ini. Dan aku ingin sekali berterimakasih dan meminta maaf pada seseorang yang selalu berada mendukungku dan menyemangatiku walaupun aku sudah pernah menyakitinya begitu kejam. Aku sering mengatakan hal buruk padanya, membentaknya, mengabaikan bahkan meninggalkannya."

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka semua seakan memasang telinga mereka baik-baik dan menutup rapat-rapar mulut mereka, tidak mau mengintrupsi orang yang tengah berdiri dipanggung utama tersebut.

"Tidak pernah berusaha untuk meminta maaf padanya secara langsung, terlalu sibuk menyalahkan diri sendiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku begitu menyesal dan berharap ia mau memaafkanku. Aku berdiri disini untuk mengatakan kalau aku masih mencintainya, teramat sangat. Tidak pernah berubah malah semakin bertambah," Yoongi kembali menjeda. Memperhatikan raut wajah Jungkook yang kini berubah sendu namun ada guratan bahagia disana.

"Aku harap kau mau memafkan pemburu ini Yang Mulia. Aku mencintaimu dan sekalipun tidak pernah berniat berhenti."

"Aku mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook. Aku bersumpah disetiap nafasku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu dan meninggalkanmu lagi. Jungkook-ah, menikahlah denganku?"

Jungkook menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, terlalu terkejut. Ia bisa merasakan semua pandangan yang kini mengarah padanya. Jungkook mengakui kalau ia masih mencintai Min Yoongi, dan akan selalu begitu. Dan ia merasa tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak Yoongi walaupun ia bisa mengatakan kalau Yoongi sudah pernah menyakitinya.

Tapi ia sudah terperangkap dalam jebakan Yoongi dan tidak berniat untuk keluar.

Dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengangguk dan berteriak sekuat tenaga mengatakan kalau ia mau menikah dengan Yoongi. Ia memang sudah gila karena mau menerima lamaran dadakan dari mantan kekasihnya.

Yoongi berlari menghampiri Jungkook, menarik aksesoris panggungnya. Cincin perak dengan ukiran 'Amor' yang melekat dijari telunjuknya. Berlutut didepan Jungkook, "Saat ini aku tidak memiliki kotak beludru mahal yang didalamnya ada cincin berlian dua puluh empat karat, aku janji akan menggantikannya segera. Jadi aku mohon kau mau memakai ini dulu sebagai jaminannya."

Jungkook tertawa tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. Karena memang ini benar-benar konyol tapi Jungkook tetap menyukainya.

Ia tidak menyadari sejak kapan semua orang bertepuk tangan kencang dan sorakan gembira memenuhi seluruh pendengarannya. Yang ia sadari adalah sepasang lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya dan bibir calon suaminya yang mendominasi.

 **Fin**

 _Ikut meramaikan cerita dengan salah satu otp kesukaan saya!_


End file.
